CWorlds
cWorlds are virtual picture galleries where users can add and arrange their cToons to create their own pictures which may be viewed by other members. Each user has only one cWorld but they may edit it as much as they like. Users can gain 5 points for every cWorld they visit, up to a limit of 5000 points daily; users gain 2 points each time their cWorld is visited by another user. Creating your own cWorld *After logging in, click on the "My Account" drop-down menu in the left-hand navigation bar and then click on the "My cWorld" link to be directed to your cWorld. *To begin editing, click on the Build button and you will be in design mode. *Click on My Collection to pick the cToons you want to display and then arrange them by dragging-and-dropping them. Click on Change Background to change the background image of your gallery. *You can remove cToons by right-clicking on them and clicking "OK" on the pop-up confirmation. Alternatively, users may clear their entire cWorld by clicking on "clear cWorld". *After you're finished building your cWorld, you can click on the "View" button to be directed back to your updated cWorld. Visit other cWorlds Visit cWorlds allows you to visit other users' cWorlds. You can do this by typing in the username of the user whose cWorld you wish to visit; by clicking on any of the Top 10 cWorlds; by clicking "Randomize Me", which will take you to a random cWorld each time you click it. After entering another user's cWorld: *With , you can send a Private Message to the user. *With , you can send an Offline Trade offer to the user. *With , you can add this user's cWorld to your Favorite cWorlds. *With , you can vote for the user's cWorld. *With , you can visit the user's shop (if applicable; User Shops are for Premium Members only). *You can "rate" the user with the User Integrity Score menu. *View the cToons in their collection. *Visit the cWorld previous in number or visit the cWorld next in number. My Favorite cWorlds My Favorite cWorlds is located under the cWorlds tab in the left-hand navigation menu. You can favorite cWorlds by using the button on a user's cWorld page. Top 10 cWorlds The Top 10 cWorlds are decided each month by the amount of user votes for each cWorld. At the end of each month, the user with the top cWorld is awarded points. To vote for a cWorld, simply click on the button when viewing the cWorld. User Integrity Score An integrity score is to show how honest a user is, and the only time you should place a vote is if you had a transaction with the user, and want to rate how smoothly it went. Keep in mind, you can only rate a user once, so be sure to be honest in your rating. The User Integrity Score of a user is based on the average of all ratings given. Category:Help Guides